


stolen heart, crooked fate

by chancellorxofxtrash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Implied/Referenced Murder, cosmic horror, messy relationship, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: Edo will help Saiou, no matter the cost
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Saiou Takuma | Sartorius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	stolen heart, crooked fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iyliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyliss/gifts).



> This was written for YGO Shipfest's Halloween gift exchange - the prompt was something related to Cthulhu mythos but I'm not terribly familiar with it. So I hope you don't mind that I went with more general cosmic horror/eldritch thing. I hope you enjoy it!

The new shining light of the Pro League - a prodigy, they called him.

The news were full of segments and articles about him.

Edo Phoenix, the young duelist carving his way up to the top with undeniable skill and a keen eye for any weaknesses he could exploit.

But he rarely made front page news these days outside of duel-focused magazines.

There has been a spike in missing people cases all over the world. Some people had drawn conclusions that usually they occured when there was some duelling event nearby, so people were starting to be afraid of these events - attendance grew longer, and people became more and more wary of going out.

People disappeared without any rhyme or method to it, never to be seen again.

But people disappear all the time.

So Edo, whenever he was asked about this in interviews - he would smile and encourage his fans.

Be vigilant, he would say. Follow the police’s recommendations.

But do not live in fear.

He did not say there was nothing to be afraid of - but that was the message in his eyes, the message delivered with his pleasant smile.

But he never _said_ so, and if something is never _said,_ then it technically isn’t a lie, after all.

Lying would be bad form for a rising star in the pro world.

The apartment he visited was a place nobody from the Sengran group knew about - obviously.

His manager was unwell, Edo told everyone with his soft smile.

He needed help, and rest.

So the group hired Emeralda until then, and had her take over Saiou’s duties, just until he felt better, that’s what they said anyways, and Edo was polite and kept on working, with Emeralda supporting him.

She knew her job was just temporary, but she didn’t seem resentful.

She was a good manager.

She wasn’t Saiou, but she was good for now.

So when she asked if she should go with Edo to visit Saiou, he declined.

Maybe one day he will do that.

Maybe.

Not yet, though.

And only if he would be really desperate. Emeralda did not deserve that.

He was doing research in his spare time - looking into…

Well.

Ways to help Saiou.

Saiou trusted him with changing his destiny, and he couldn’t give up.

~*~

“How do you feel?”

It wasn’t a very good day, and Edo already knew that.

Especially when it was getting dark outside.

There were bright lights everywhere in the room, put in a way that they were casting almost no shadows anywhere.

At first they were always hurting Edo’s eyes when he walked in, but he had gotten used to it now. The way the lights reflected from the pristine white walls and furniture, and the darkest thing in the room was the hair of the figure in the middle.

Saiou slowly turned towards him, eyes opened wide, and despite the bright, almost blinding light everywhere, his pupils were dilated.

“Edo, I--”

“Don’t worry,” He interrupted, with a small smile on his face, walking closer. “I’m gonna go out tonight. And then you will feel better.”

Saiou’s eyes were wide, and he tried to push himself further, melting into his armchair, trying to put distance between him and Edo.

“...don’t c---”

“Come on, Saiou,” Edo snapped a little, stepping closer. “You know none of this will keep me away. And I know you won’t hurt me. So let me come closer.”

Saiou stopped arguing, and Edo was in front of him now, putting his hands on his face.

His skin was burning up, and Edo sighed.

“Really, why didn’t you let me know you were feeling this bad?”

Saiou’s eyes fluttered as he leaned into Edo’s touch - Edo could imagine how calming his undoubtedly colder hands had to have been for him.

“...didn’t want to worry you. I am aware your schedule is busy.”

“Nonsense,” Edo shook his head. “My schedule is never too busy for you.”

With that, Edo pressed a kiss to Saiou’s forehead - Saiou did not touch him. Edo was aware that Saiou was gripping the armchair, he was obviously fighting back the impulses plaguing him.

“Don’t worry. I will take care of you tonight.”

He felt Saiou relax beneath his touch, and Edo smiled a little.

Yes.

He will definitely take care of Saiou.

~*~

Saiou was taking care of him through all these years - always there as support for him, standing over him, helping him out.

He always told Edo that he will probably need his help one day, and Edo always knew that he would do whatever Saiou asked him to do.

Truth to be told, Saiou did not _ask_ him to do this.

He probably would have never asked Edo to do this, but Edo did it anyways.

Saiou had done so many things for him, helping his plans.

Now it was Edo’s turn to help him out.

~*~

He still liked running around as a vigilante.

He didn’t have to look around for Bloo-D anymore - he had that, right there, in his deck, and he used it when he needed to, obviously.

He found it.

But it didn’t mean there weren’t people to fight - there were many people who were the scum of the earth, people that nobody of importance would miss and look for.

Thugs.

Thieves.

Scammers.

Murderers.

And so on, and so on.

Really, all these cries about missing people…

They should have been thanking Edo, really.

But they weren’t, so Edo kept doing it in secret.

He was really just making the streets a safer place, and also helping Saiou out.

It was laughably easy, defeating this one mugger.

So he did, and when he was unconscious, he had a system on how to get them to Saiou’s place.

He got some cards from Saiou, filled with his power. Cards he could slip into the loser’s deck, and as soon as they got up, they were already under Saiou’s control, feeling the irresistible need to go to a specific location.

And that location was obviously Saiou’s place.

(His current place. Edo and Saiou were constantly relocating him. Keeping him in the same place might have attracted attention.)

So he was out in the city for a bit longer, lurking in the shadows, taking out some other scums, but without giving them cards.

Not yet.

(Took note of them, though. Kept track of them. For days where he needed them.)

He gave Saiou a bit of time, before he started heading back to his apartment.

~*~

DD was the first one he gave to Saiou like this.

It was kind of an accident that he figured out what was going on - he was talking with Saiou, talking about how he and DD met, and Saiou pointed out something

“You were lucky he appeared in your life at the right time.”

Edo tilted his head a little.

“Just like you did, yes.”

“I went there because my cards had guided me towards you,” Saiou looked into Edo’s eyes. “What was guiding him?”

And the thought would not leave Edo’s mind.

So one time he managed to look through DD’s deck.

(Before he did that, Saiou did give him a card.

 _Just in case you find something,_ he said in a soft voice, and with a troubled expression. _I hope you won’t have to use this.)_

Well, he did find something.

And he wished he hadn’t.

And then he just silently took Bloo-D out of the deck, and put in Saiou’s card instead.

The next day, DD disappeared.

~*~

It took him a bit to put things together.

But since then… since then he had been helping Saiou out.

The Light of Destruction, Saiou had called the entity that took residence in his body - the _thing_ latched onto him, the thing who craved light, and was constantly _ravenous._

It wanted lives, and Edo was unwilling to give it Saiou’s.

So he gave them others.

~*~

“Edo!”

When Edo arrived back to Saiou’s place, Saiou was back on his feet, and hurried across - quick and almost manic, and Edo couldn’t help smiling.

He hated when Saiou was low on energy from the being’s hunger - and instead Saiou was in front of him now, taking Edo’s face between his hands.

His touch was not burning anymore.

Good.

“Edo, I…”

“Do not apologise again,” Edo interrupted him. “I am doing this because I want to.”

Saiou did not apologise, and Edo just pushed himself to his toes, pressing their lips to Saiou’s lips.

And Saiou kissed him back, holding him tight, lifting Edo up from the floor a bit.

Kissing Saiou was something that Edo was used to by this point - he had been kissing with Saiou even _before,_ before the Light had taken a more obvious residence in his body.

And since then, there had been… changes.

He had no idea how they ended back in Saiou’s armchair, but Saiou was sitting down, and Edo was straddling his lap, not breaking the kiss. And kissing Saiou had gotten a bit… different.

The way Saiou held onto him was almost _painful,_ like he had _claws_ sinking into Edo’s skin, and sometimes they _would_ find scars across his skin later. His teeth also sharper, and it was like his tongue was moving _differently_ in his mouth, and Edo still couldn’t stop kissing him.

His fingers were touching Saiou’s face, and he felt _something_ move under his skin, so he pulled away, so he could look into Saiou’s eyes.

Only they weren't _Saiou's_ eyes.

“Give him back,” Edo demanded. “You get food from me. I get Saiou. That’s the deal.”

His… the Light of Destruction’s eyes fluttered, his gaze unfocused, slightly cross-eyed - and Saiou’s pale skin was growing paler and paler, the veins starting to show and more under the white skin - and they felt like they were _pulsating,_ like they weren’t full of blood anymore but… something else entirely.

“Sooner or later you will both be mine, Edo Phoenix.”

His voice felt like someone dragged nails down a chalkboard, and he felt like he was seeing stars from the pain that shot through his body.

_This was getting worse and worse as well. At first he just felt slight discomfort when the Light spoke. Edo was wondering how long would it take for his eardrums to pop from this._

“Well you are clearly not strong enough for that yet,” Edo gritted his teeth. “So shut up and give Saiou back.”

Blinking a few times, Saiou’s eyes cleared a little, and the pulsating stopped - but his sharp teeth and nails (almost _claws_ ) remained.

“...Edo, you should…”

“I know what I’m doing,” Edo interrupted him again. “You trust me with changing your destiny, right? I’ll do it. But you need to relax.”

And then Edo kissed him again.

~*~

He wasn’t sure if his research he was doing would help.

Maybe there was no way to get the Light out of Saiou’s body.

But if there wasn’t…

Well.

He still won’t let Saiou succumb to it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
